Sweep Me Off My Feet
by RandyFan20
Summary: Rachel broke up with Jesse. Finn takes advantage of her broken heart. What happens when Jesse comes back and tries to sweep her off her feet? Some Finchel but more St. Berry
1. Goodbye Love

_**So I have been hit with the Glee bug! I officially became a Gleek. And for my first fic, I picked the most cute couple St. Berry! Anyways, I'm pouring my heart on this one because it has some of my personal drama. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (Though, I wish I could own Jonathan Groff :D)**_

**RACHEL'S POV**

He played with me. And I knew that. I knew he had cheated on me lots of times yet he told me le loved me. I believed him. But not anymore. It was time for me to stop been hurt. I prefer to suffer and not be made a fool then to be with him and know he's sleeping with other girls. That was something I hated to imagine. So I pretended that it didn't happen. That's why I had decided that it was time to let him go. So many times we had tried to break up. And we did but then we were back together. Thanks to me. I cried for him to take me back, we sealed it with a kiss and we were a couple again. I sighed. _Time to open my eyes. He loves me but that love won't change him. And I don't want to be hurting anymore._

"Rachel." I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around, biting my lip. "Jesse. Hey."

"What's wrong, babe?" Jesse asked me as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I said, backing away from the decision made.

"Just checking. Your cheeks are slightly blush. Just like before you cry." Jesse said, frowning.

I laughed. "Oh Jesse. Of course not. Is there a reason I should want to cry for?"

"I don't know. That's something I would like to know." Jesse said, puzzled.

"You're probably the only person that could answer that." I said, coldly. _Rachel! Stop it! He will confront you! And here is not the place to talk about this._

"What do you mean Rachel?" Jesse asked, frowning.

"I have to go to class. We'll talk later." I said. I kissed his cheek and removed his arms that were still wrapped around me. _I'm hurting myself by letting him touch me. It's gonna be more harder but I have to let him go. And that's a decision already taken._

**JESSE'S POV **

"Jess! Hold up!" I heard someone said behind me.

I turned around and to my surprise, I saw Quinn. "Quinn, not here."

She smirked. "Don't worry. I'm not here because of that. But it's not a bad idea. We should do it again. I mean, you rocked my world like no one did before. But anyways, just to let you know that Mr. Schuester wants to see you after school. Apparently, he wants you to sing at Sectionals. With Rachel."

"Maybe we should do it again. I had a lot of fun that night. And you were really great. As for the other, thanks Quinn. I'll go see him later on. I'll give you a call to set up everything. I winked at her and walked away. Yes, I love Rachel but there's something on me that keeps me from been faithful. I mean, it's not like I haven't tried it but I just can't. I need to be with other girls. I'm not used to been with just one for a long time. I get bore. Rachel doesn't deserve this. I tried to get her away from me but she wouldn't leave. I walked into class and sat down.

"I need to see you again. You gave me something St. James." Santana said from behind me.

"Not really Santana. I didn't give you anything. It's only desire and my charm. But I guess we can see each other again. How about Sunday night? After I leave Rachel at her house." I suggested.

"Rachel. Right. I totally forgot about that. Fine. After leaving Berry, I'll meet you at my house. My parents are out of town for the rest of the month so we have plenty of time." Santana said, tracing her finger down my back.

I smiled. "I'll be there. You can bet on that." Temptations always get on my way. I kept smiling as I watched Santana, in her cheerleader outfit, walked away.

**FINN'S POV**

I see it yet I don't believe it. Santana is hitting on Jesse. Rachel's boyfriend. _So much for been faithful. Why does he have to hurt her like that? Rachel deserves someone better. Like me!_ I got up and took a seat next to Santana. "So I see that you can't keep your hands to yourself. Why are you hitting on Jesse if he's Rachel's boyfriend?"

She smirked. "That's clearly none of your business. Don't you think?" Santana said.

"It's not my business but it's Rachel's. And I will tell her so that she can see what kind of people are trying to get close to her." I said.

"Why do you even bother to take good care of her if she won't appreciate it? You can go tell her and I bet that she'll just ignore you. Like always." Santana said as her finger traced my arm.

"I'm her friend. That's why I'm doing this. To protect her from animals like you." I said, removing her finger from my arm.

She smirked again. "Please Finn! Just let it go. It's better like that. Just leave it."

I got up. "No Santana. I'm not gonna leave it like this. I'm protecting Rachel. I'm not gonna let you two hurt her."

Santana sighed and shook her head. "If I must say Finn, you're going to hurt her more if you tell her that her boyfriend is sleeping with another girl. That will totally kill her." She said, putting her hand under her chin. "Now if you can get out of here. I need to concentrate in class."

I got up and walked to my seat. _I must and will confront St. James. That's the only thing I can do._

**RACHEL'S POV**

I held my breath as Jesse walked toward me. _Breathtaking. But not falling for him. Not anymore._ "Hey Jesse."

He smiled at me and kissed my lips softly. "Hey beautiful. How is your day going?"

"It's going okay. Just getting a little tired. How about your?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Mine is going much better now that I've seen you. You always brighten my day Rachel Berry. Just like the stars make the sky glow." He said then he reached down to kiss me. A kiss that was filled with passion, lust and sadness?

"Really darling?" I felt sicken to act like this. I had already made my mind about leaving Jesse. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Rach? You seem to be troubled." Jesse said, stroking my cheek.

"We need to talk. I think it's time we take a break." I said. Then I realized what I had done. I regretted saying those words immediately. But there were out now. I couldn't eat them back.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Jesse asked, shocked.

"Well, actually, it's not breaking up. It's more like taking a break. Just to get my head straight." I said, giving him a small smile.

"No Rachel. It's all or nothing. Which one is it gonna be?" Jesse said, staring coldly at me.

That's the reason I had fallen in love with him. He was so much like me. Like two peas in a pot. We could do any duet and come out on top. We were on our way to be two famous Broadway stars. We were the "it" couple. The next Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. But in a more poorer way. We complemented each other. I needed him and he needed me. Nobody could reached my standers. Only him. "Jesse…" I started to say but Jesse cut me off.

"Decision made. Nothing. Forget everything. It was a mistake to leave Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline for you. I should have stayed in my territory. I shouldn't have met you at the music store. I should have fallen in love with you." Jesse spat the last words with venom.

I gasped as his words hit my heart and broke it. "Jesse don't be like this. Don't say that. Don't say anything that you can regret. I said, fighting back tears.

"The only thing I regret is ever meeting you Berry. I'm going back to Carmel and I promise that at Sectionals, we'll tear you guys up." Jesse said, making a dramatic exit.

I let the tears roll down my face without caring who was watching. And that's how the love of my life had walked away from me and I hadn't realized it.


	2. Text Messages and Pancakes

**So, next chapter is finally up! I'm working on the next chapter and it's coming out great! If you can take 5 seconds of your time and please review, that would be really great for me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee.**

**JESSE'S POV**

"Can I blame you, Rachel? I had you and I didn't took advantage. I took you for granted. Anyways, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. Can you please take me back?" I said

"Jesse, just go away. You broke my heart. I tried to explain it to you but you said no." Rachel said, crying.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I was stupid." I reached up and stroke her cheek. "I'm not ready to let you go. We're soul mates."

"Jesse, we can't be together. Something happen and it stole our future together." Rachel said, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"What could possible stop our happiness?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to get marry with Finn." She said, squeezing my hand.

"What? Why? Why are you marrying the dwarf?" I asked, pulling her close to me. "You're going to be stuck here in Lima for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?"

She looked up through her eyelashes. "No Jesse. It's not what I want. But I have to sacrifice my future career on Broadway to stay here. I have to. You don't know how much I wish that I could marry you and be with you, taking over Broadway and winning Tonys." A small tear ran down her eyes while she spoke.

"Why Rach? Just leave Hudson and run away with me. We can be happy. We're soul mates, remember?" I said leaning down to kiss her.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" She said, closing her eyes.

I pushed her away. "You're pregnant? You slept with Hudson? But we just broke up last week!" Then it hit me. "How could you? And you have the nerve to call me a cheater?" You know what Rachel? Go to hell. I don't want to see you again."

"Feeling is mutual Jesse. Did you honestly believed that I loved you? You got to give me credit for my acting skills. Don't you think I did a great job?" Rachel smirked.

"What do you mean? You didn't love me?" I asked confused. I rubbed my neck. "So everything was a joke? No real feeling? I can't believe it."

"I need to crush the competition. And what better way then to break the star of Vocal Adrenaline. My plan worked better then I had expected." Rachel said, laughing.

I walked to the wall and leaned on it. "Why Rach?" I thought we had something." 

"No Jesse. I have something with Finn. We're going to have something together." She said, placing her hands on her belly.

"No Rachel! You're lying! You just want to hurt me like I hurt you. But it's okay. We can start all over. We can still be together."

"No Jesse. I don't love you." Rachel said, walking into her house.

I watched her walk away and sighed. I ran a hand through my hair. _Why did she had to do this? I thought she loved me!_ While I tried to decide what to do, I felt a tear roll down my face. I rubbed my chest trying to make the pain go away. I started sweating. I sat down on the steps of her front porch. Why did I felt like this? I gasped for air. My head started spinning then my chest felt numb. _So this is what it feels like to die of heartbreak, huh?_

I gasped and opened my eyes. I turned around and checked my alarm clock. _3:00 AM._ I grabbed my phone and check the date. _May 10__th__._ _Just one day ago has gone by since she broke up with me. It was just a dream._ I got up and made my way down to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and pour some water. I drank it and grabbed a paper towel. While I wiped off the sweat, I looked at the moon from the window. _What are you thinking about Rachel?_ I rubbed my neck as reality hit me. I wasn't ready to give up on her. _But I'm not apologizing. It's her turn. I already apologize after the Run Joey Run fiasco._ I walked back to bed and grabbed my phone. I saw a text message. _Rachel._ I opened it.

_**Jesse, I couldn't sleep. Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to know if you were still going to the dinner party tomorrow night. I know you probably will say no but I just need confirmation. –Rachel***_

I looked at the text. Reading it and rereading it. _I don't' want to see her yet. But I did agreed with her dads._

_**It's okay. I couldn't sleep either. I was just thinking about you. Well not you. The dinner party. As much as it kills me, I'm going with you. But no more contact after that. We broke up. That's how it should stay. I'm sorry. –Jesse**_

I pressed the send button and waited for the respond, which came back 5 minutes later.

_**Okay. I'll call you in the morning or you can text me so we can make plans. It's okay. I understand. And I agree with you. It's better like this. –Rachel***_

I smiled at her text. _So charming. I'm going to miss her. I don't think I can let you go, Rach._

_**Thank you for understanding. I'll be waiting your call. Good night, Rachel. –Jesse**_

I put my phone on my nightstand and laid on my bed. I put my arms behind my head and looked up at the ceiling. Then my phone vibrated. _It's Rachel. I can't answer anymore._ "Ugh." I reached for my phone and opened the text.

_**Totally cool. Goodnight Jesse. Umm… can I ask you for one last thing? Can you sing for me? Our song, please? –Rachel***_

I bitted my lip. _Just one more time._ I dialed her number and she answer immediately.

"_Jesse! You call! I really thought you weren't going to call._" Rachel said with a sore voice.

"One last time wouldn't hurt, right?" I asked, chuckling without humor.

"_It's true. I know I'm probably hurting you. But I really needed to hear your voice. It brings peace to me. And it's more like a custom to me now._" She said, softly.

"I know. But you do understand that it's the last time, right? You move on after this weekend." I said clearly.

"_Yes Jesse. I understand. Anyways, thank you and I'm really sorry. About the break up. But I just couldn't pretend anymore. I'm already heartbroken enough._" Rachel said, trying to keep a good voice.

"I'm sorry Rach. I loved you. Really I did. But I'm not a relationship kind of guy. I like to be free. I'm really really sorry for causing you this pain. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't have had gone out with you. Or maybe, I would have tried to change. To be the guy you wanted. To be able to be your Melchior. But I could. I guess I wasn't ready to grow up yet. We're soul mates. Of that, I'm sure." I said, fighting back tears. _She changed me. Too bad I tried to go back to the old me._

"_I have to go Jesse. It's late and we have school tomorrow._" She said.

"Wait! Don't you want me to sing to you?" I asked hoping she wouldn't hang up now.

A moment of silence. I heard her breathing and I felt goose bumps on my neck. "_Umm… sure. If you want to. But don't feel forced to sing._"

"No Rachel. I wouldn't be forced. I would do it with pleasure." I said, smiling.

**I've been alone with you inside my mind**

**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**

**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

**You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide**

**'Cause you know just what to say**

**And you know just what to do**

**And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...**

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**

**And tell you time and time again how much I care**

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**

**Hello, I've just got to let you know**

**'Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying, I love you ...**

**Is it me you're looking for?**

**'Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying ... I love you**

As I finished singing, I heard her snore softly. _God she's so beautiful. Why did I had to be such a fool?_ "Know what Rach? I love you with all my heart. Never forget me." Then I closed my phone and let the tears roll down my face. _Nobody is going to make me forget you. For ever in my heart._

**RACHEL'S POV**

I closed my eyes as I heart Jesse's voice. _So beautiful._

**But let me start by saying I love you.**

_I love you too Jesse._ I kept thinking about all those happy memories. Before they were tainted with his betrayal. _But not right now! I'm going to be happy right now. It's my last night with Jesse singing to me._ As I drifted into sleep, I heard Jesse's last words to me.

"_Know what, Rach? I love you with all my heart. Never forget me._" Jesse said softly.

I smiled and finally fell asleep, with Jesse's words on my mind.

Next morning, I opened my eyes as my alarm clock went off. _6:00 AM. Today is my last day with Jesse. I have to make a good impression._ I got up and grabbed my hair in a ponytail. _What should I wear for tonight. I have to make sure that Jesse regrets cheating on me._ I got up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, my phone rang. I put the toothbrush down and walked to my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

_Good morning, Rachel. Make sure to give me full details on tonight's party and tell me if you need me to pick you up. –Jesse_

I smiled. _Always a gentleman. Even after we broke up._

_Breadsticks, 8:00 PM. And yes. I need you to pick me up. My dads already have full car and I don't really want to bother. If I had known sooner, I would have told them. –Rachel*_

_It's okay, Rach. Pick you up around 7:30 so we can arrive early. –Jesse_

_Sounds goo to me. I'll see you later. –Rachel*_

I didn't get a reply so I continue with my Saturday routine. After finishing my workout and taking a shower. I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen filled with the smell of pancakes.

"Good morning dads!" I said, cheerfully.

"Good morning, Rach." Daddy said, as he put down a plate of blueberry pancakes on my usual sit.

"Good morning honey." Dad said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Isn't Jesse coming today?" Daddy asked.

I bitted my bottom lip. _They can't know. Not right now._ "No daddy. He has to go to Akron to grab his tux for tonight. He's terribly sorry for missing our traditional breakfast."

Dad put down the paper and looked at me. "There's no denying, you're going to last with St. James. And I have to say, there's no other person I would ever trust you with."

I put on my showface. "Oh dad! Let's not talk about this right now. We don't want to get all teary, right daddy?" _Please change conversation_.

"Rachel is right. You know how sensible we are on that subject. And we don't have time right now." Daddy said, smiling at me. "But your dad is right. And I wouldn't be surprised if you guys got marry sooner then later."

As much as my showface tried to slip, I didn't let it. I finished eating and got up. "I have to go. Kurt is taking me dress shopping. See you guys later. Love ya." I walked out of the kitchen and up my room. I grabbed my purse, cell phone and car keys from my nightstand. I took a look at the picture I had. _Oh Jesse. I miss you._ I smiled. In our 4 month anniversary, Jesse took me on a picnic. We had just finished hiking when he decided to carve our names on a tree. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of us, kissing below the heart. A small tear rolled down my face. I made my way downstairs and walked out of the house. _Tonight, I'm going to wear the most beautiful dress. And Jesse is going to fall in love with me again._

After picking up Kurt, we made our way to the mall.

"Rachel! Are you paying attention to anything I'm saying?" Kurt asked.

"Umm… yes Kurt." I sighed. "Not really Kurt. I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"Spit it out." Kurt said.

I sighed again. "Jesse and I broke up."

"But aren't you two going together to this dinner thing?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. But it's only for compromise. After tonight, we're no longer together." I said, parking my car outside the mall. We got out and made our way inside.

"I'm really confused. When did this happen? I really need you to explain me." Kurt said, stepping in front of me.

"I found out he was cheating on me. With Quinn and Santana. I confronted him. And I broke up with him. But last night, I asked him if he was going to the party and he said yes. So this is where you come in. I need you to help me pick out a dress that will wow him. Because I really want him back." I said.

"Of course Rachel. You know I would do anything to help you." Kurt said.

"Thank you Kurt." I said, hugging him.

"After tonight Jesse won't see anyone but you. And he'll be on his knees after you. You are most definitely the future Mrs. St. James." Kurt said.

I smiled. Believing that we could really get back together. _What could really go wrong?_ If only I had known.


	3. Shinning Star

**A/N: Short chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the cliffhanger! Please review! Thanks to Vienna98 for the review! Really appreciate it!**

**RACHEL'S POV**

I sighed._ Why did I have to remind him of the dinner date?_ I really didn't want to see him but then again, I did. As I curled my hair, I kept thinking about the pros and cons. _Kurt's right. It's a big mistake._ I finished getting ready while I watched _Funny Girl_. I looked at the clock. _6:30_. _Still have plenty of time._ I took a seat on my bed, trying to make a plan for tonight. We had to act like a couple. _Could we pull it off?_ I smiled. Future Broadway stars could pull anything off. Even thought I tried to stay positive, I knew I was going to hurt myself. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of glass and poured some water. I drank it while looking out the window. I put the glass down and rubbed my arm. I bet Jesse is waiting for me to break down. And today, I had to stay on guard. I can't break tonight. Maybe tomorrow but not today. I sighed heavily and made my way back to my room. As I came inside, my phone rang. I picked it up and read the message.

_Are you ready?-Jesse_

I typed my reply quickly.

_Yes, Jesse. –Rachel*_

_Okay, I'm heading out now. Be there in 10 or 15 minutes. Depends of traffic. –Jesse_

I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs. I opened the front door and stepped outside and closed the door, locking it. Just as I stepped into my driveway, Kurt's car arrived. He got out and walked to me.

"Rachel." He said.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I came to talk some sense into you. You can't go out today with Jesse. I've been having a hunch the whole day. Every time I put my mind on the St. Berry issue, I feeling like something is going to happen." Kurt said.

I giggled. "Oh Kurt, don't worry. Nothing can go wrong today." I said.

Kurt shook his head. "You know how much I believe in fate. It's destiny."

"You do. But I don't." I said, looking at my cell phone.

"Jesse?" Kurt asked, putting his arms on his chest.

I nodded. "Dinner date, remember?"

Kurt eyed me. "Looks really great on you. The dress. You did manage to pull it off, honey." Kurt said, smiling.

"Thanks, Kurt. I don't want to sound mean but Jesse's coming and we have to be at the restaurant early." I said, smiling.

Kurt nodded. "I really think you shouldn't go out. I have a hunch. Those should count, you know."

"I'll take it into consideration. I might come home early." I said.

"Fine. If that's all I'm getting, then okay." He said. He kissed my cheek. "Love you girl, take care please."

"Love you too, Kurt. And I will, don't worry." I hugged him and walked back to his car. He turned on the engine and drove away, waving at me. I walked down the driveway and up to the sidewalk, waiting for Jesse. I locked my phone and put it on my purse. I looked to my right and then to my left. Then I heard shouting and honking. I turned to my right, watching a car coming up the street, out of control. I turned around immediately, running my way to the porch, when I felt it. It hit me and made my fly up in the air, dropping my bag. _How could it hit me? Kurt was right. I should've stayed home._ Then everything went blank.

**JESSE'S POV**

I looked at the mirror again as I turned on Rachel's street. I had a plan, to make it up to her. _And at least be friends, right?_ I parked outside her house and stepped out of my car. I walked to the sidewalk and looked up to the Berry's house. I felt uneasy. Then I saw a body. It had a dress and long hair. _Her hair. Black and shiny. Can it be her? Of course not!_ It couldn't be her. _Or could it?_ I walked up, slowly and cautiously, toward the body. I turned her around, already knowing it was her. Her face looked pale. She had a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her forehead. I was shocked. _My Rachel!_ I took out my phone and dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_ The operator asked.

"I need an ambulance! Somebody ran over my friend! I just got here and I don't know how long ago the accident happened. And there's no one here." I said, trying to stay calm.

"_Okay. Just try to stay calm and give me the address of your location."_ The operator said.

"Fifth Street. House number is 1515." I said, looking down at Rachel. _She hasn't move. What if she's dead?_ "She hasn't made any movement. What can I do?"

"_There's an ambulance on the way. Try not to move her."_ The operator said.

"Okay. Thank you." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"_Your welcome."_ The operator said then hung up.

Almost immediately, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics got out and ran to us. I got up and got out of the way. On of them went for a stretched. They placed Rachel on it and started checking on her. I stood helplessly beside them. "Is she…you…you know…alive?" I asked, feeling my throat dry and fearing for the wrong answer.

"To be honest. Yes, she's alive. But barely. It's a miracle of she lives. She lost a lot of blood." The paramedic said.

I looked at Rachel. "I'm going. With her." The paramedics got her into the ambulance and I grabbed her had and locked my car. I got into the ambulance and sat down with her. She looked so fragile. _Not my Rachel. Just not her. Please don't take her._ I grabbed her hand and rubbed small circles on it. "Rachel, please don't stop shining. You a star and you can't die out. You still have to conquer Broadway. You got a long way to go. I need you in my life. I can't loose you. Not right now." I kissed her lips and let the tears flow down.


End file.
